Kobushi Dai Ni Maku
|Caption2 = |type = Album |typedescriptor = |artist = Kobushi Factory |released = October 2, 2019 |genre = J-pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, 2CD |recorded = 2017-2019 |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Kobushi Sono Ichi 1st Album (2016) |Next = |Single1 = Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa |Single2 = Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare |Single3 = Kitto Watashi wa / Naseba Naru |Single4 = Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara }} Kobushi Dai Ni Maku '(辛夷第二幕; ''Kobushi Second Act) is Kobushi Factory's second album. It was released on October 2, 2019 in three editions: one regular and two limited. The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. Limited Edition A includes a DVD recording of the OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! on July 31, 2019 with audio commentary by Nomura Minami. Limited Edition B includes a second bonus CD with a collection of a cappella covers of Kobushi Factory's past songs and Morning Musume's hit song "LOVE Machine". "Yes! We are family" is the official cheer song for FC Machida Zelvia."こぶしファクトリー 10/2発売 2ndアルバム「辛夷第二幕」発売記念イベント【一覧】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-01. (Archived) The FC Machida Zelvia ver. was digitally pre-released on September 26, 2019."こぶしファクトリー「Yes！We are family～FC町田ゼルビアver.～」が先行配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-26. Tracklist CD ;Kobushi Gakkyokushuu (辛夷楽曲集; Kobushi Music Collection) #Kore Kara da! #Come with me #Ashita Tenki ni Naare #Haru Urara #Suki Kamo Shirenai (好きかもしれない; I Might Like You) #Keseyashinai Kimochi (消せやしないキモチ; I Can't Get Rid of This Feeling) #Kitto Watashi wa #Hirakinaocchae! (開き直っちゃえ！; Let's Be Defiant!) #Naseba Naru #Yes! We are family ~Kobushi ver.~ (Yes！We are family～こぶしver.～) #Oh No Ounou #Unlucky no Jijou (アンラッキーの事情; Unlucky Situation) #Kame ni Nare! (亀になれ！; Become a Turtle!) #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (2019ver.) #Dokan to BREAK! (ドカンとBREAK!; Boom and BREAK!) #Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei (明日の私は今日より綺麗; The Me of Tomorrow Will Be More Beautiful Than Today) #Yes! We are family ~FC Machida Zelvia ver.~ (Yes！We are family～FC町田ゼルビアver.～)【Additional Track】 Limited Edition B Bonus CD ;Kobushi Mubansou Gasshou (A Cappella) Shuu (辛夷無伴奏合唱(アカペラ)集; Kobushi Unaccompanied Chorus (A Cappella) Collection) #Nen ni wa Nen (A Cappella Ver.) #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin (A Cappella Ver.) #GO TO THE TOP!! (A Cappella Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro 2019 (A Cappella Ver.) #Sakura Night Fever (A Cappella Ver.) #LOVE Machine (A Cappella Ver.) (Morning Musume cover) Limited Edition A DVD ;OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! (2019/7/31 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO) #OPENING #Maji Good Chance Summer #Natsu #Kame ni Nare! #Icchoume Rock! #MC #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) #Kenmei Blues #Oh No Ounou #Kitto Watashi wa #Bacchikoi Seishun! #MC #GO TO THE TOP!! #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #Ora wa Ninkimono #Onegai Miwaku no Target #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa #HAPPY! Stand up【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Dokan to BREAK!【ENCORE】 #ENDING【ENCORE】 Featured Members *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Album Information *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi (#1, #12), Nakamura Akihiko (#2), Iijima Ken (#3), MEG.ME (#4), Kodama Ameko (#5, #11), Hoshibe Sho (#6, #10, #13–15, #17), Tsunku (#7), Nakajima Takui (#8, #16), Oikawa Neko (#9) *Composition: Yoko Kensuke (#1) Nakamura Akihiko (#2), Iijima Ken (#3), Harada Yuichi (#4), KOUGA (#5), Hoshibe Sho (#6, #9, #10–11, #13–14, #17), Tsunku (#7), Nakajima Takui (#8, #16), Ishii Kentaro (#12), corin (#15) *Arrangement: Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#1), Nakamura Akihiko (#2), Iijima Ken (#3), Sumikama Tomohiro (#3), Harada Yuichi (#4), Hirata Shoichiro (#5, #11), Kikuya Tomoki (#6), Okubo Kaoru (#7), Miyanaga Jiro (#8–9, #14), Hoshibe Sho (#10, #17), Ishii Kentaro (#12), Kikuya Tomoki (#13), corin (#15), Itagaki Yusuke (#16) *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. (#7) *Acoustic Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke (#16)"【アプカミ#163】アンジュルム「私を創るのは私」MVメイキング・Juice=Juice工藤由愛と松永里愛のボーカルREC・明日の私は今日より綺麗 ギター&ドラムREC MC : 上國料萌衣 笠原桃奈" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-11-14. *Drums: Kawaguchi Senri (#2),"【アプカミ#158】モーニング娘。'19 山﨑愛生の初REC・こぶしファクトリー「Come with me」ドラムREC・BEYOOOOONDS里吉うたの「メイク講座」MC : 小野瑞歩 小野田紗栞" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-10-10. Yoshida Taro (#8),"【アプカミ#162】Juice=Juice宮本佳林ソロライブインタビュー・「開き直っちゃえ！」ドラムREC・牧野真莉愛のヘアアレンジ MC : 加賀楓 横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-11-07. Yamauchi "masshoi" Yu (#16) *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko (#1, #5–6, #10–12, #17),https://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1182654801697525760 Nakajima Takui (#8, #16)"【アプカミ#160】演劇女子部「リボーン」顔合わせと台本読み・Juice=Juice 宮本佳林と段原瑠々のボーカルREC・「開き直っちゃえ！」中島卓偉のコーラスREC MC : 野中美希 牧野真莉愛" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-10-24."【アプカミ#168】「明日の私は今日より綺麗」中島卓偉コーラスREC・鈴木愛理「Break it down」MVメイキング・「ずっとずっと」森戸、小関ボーカルREC MC : 広瀬彩海 和田桜子" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-12-19. ;Bonus CD *Lyrics: Abe Sho (#1), Maeyamada Kenichi (#2), NOBE (#3), Hoshibe Sho (#4), (#5), Tsunku (#6) *Composition: Abe Sho (#1), Maeyamada Kenichi (#2), HaTo (#3) Hoshibe Sho (#4), KAN (#5), Tsunku (#6) *A Cappella Arrangement: Sugita Atsushi (INSPi) (#1–6) Performances TV Performances *2018.12.17 The Girls Live (Keseyashinai Kimochi) *2019.11.26 Tsuki~Kin Ohiru no Song show Hiruson! (Hirakinaocchae!) Concert Performances ;Come with me *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Suki Kamo Shiranai *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] ;Keseyashinai Kimochi *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air! Special~ ;Hirakinaocchae! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Unlucky no Jijou *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Kame ni Nare! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Dokan to BREAK! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] ;LOVE Machine (A Capella Ver.) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Event Performances *2018.08.03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Kame ni Nare!) *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Kame ni Nare!, Dokan to BREAK!, GO TO THE TOP!! (A Cappella Ver.)) *2019.10.27 Meiji Yasuda Life J2 League Section 38 "TERADA 80th Anniversary Match Day" (GO TO THE TOP!! (A Cappella Ver.), Yes! We are family ~FC Machida Zelvia ver.~) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |October |29 |15,461 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2019-10/p/3/ |} '''Total reported sales: 15,461 Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 14,259 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center" | |Billboard Japan Album Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |5 (11,282) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】GLAY『NO DEMOCRACY』3.1万セールスでアルバム現在1位、うた☆プリ神宮寺/ミセスが接戦" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-10-04. |- |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2019&month=10&day=14 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |8 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2019&month=10&day=14 |} Trivia *The album was announced in episode #300 of Hello! Project Station on July 31, 2019."【ハロ！ステ#300】Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER！BEYOOOOONDS、ハロー！キッチン、Juice=Juice特等席、こぶしファクトリーお知らせ MC：竹内朱莉＆中西香菜" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-07-31. *Five of the new tracks on the album each feature a different member as the focus.Hirose Ayaka. 4周年♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2019-09-02. **"Come with me!" - Hirose Ayaka **"Suki Kamo Shirenai" - Inoue Rei **"Hirakinaocchae!" - Nomura Minami **"Unlucky no Jijou" - Wada Sakurako **"Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei" - Hamaura Ayano *Some of the a cappella covers included on the album (namely "GO TO THE TOP!!" and "LOVE Machine") have rap parts that Wada Sakurako performed and wrote the lyrics for. *"Yes! We are family ~Kobushi Ver.~" lyrics includes multiple references to songs released from their previous singles and album songs, be it inclusion of (parts of) their titles or the songs' lyrics itself. The members' nicknames are also used in the first verse. *While most albums have their regular editions available for digital download, Kobushi Dai Ni Maku has the Limited Edition B version available for digital download. *In relation to recording the official support song for FC Machida Zelvia, Kobushi Factory was invited to perform as a guest at the Meiji Yasuda Life J2 League Section 38 "TERADA 80th Anniversary Match Day" during the FC Machida Zelvia vs. FC Gifu match on October 27, 2019."10/27岐阜戦 公式応援ソングを歌う『こぶしファクトリー』がスペシャルゲストとして登場します！" (in Japanese). FC MACHIDA ZELVIA. 2019-10-17. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Kobushi Factory Albums Category:2019 Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2019 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:Highest Selling Album